A wide array of soil pipe cutters are known in the art. Many of these use lever arms that transmit force from a ratchet assembly to a cutting chain wrapped about a pipe to be cut. Typically, such lever arms are relatively long in order for a user to generate the requisite amount of force for advancing the ratchet assembly and tightening the chain. When cutting soil pipe, and particularly previously installed pipe sections, access to the pipe is usually limited. For example, for buried pipe, after exposing the pipe by digging, the walls of the trench or hole frequently limit the degree of access around the pipe. As will be appreciated, it is undesirable to continue digging additional areas around the pipe to increase access. Also, limited access may exist for pipe installed in walls or under floors in buildings or other structures. Thus, while the use of cutters using lever arms is acceptable for uninstalled pipe, such cutters are not preferred and in many instances entirely unacceptable for situations in which pipe access is limited.
Another type of soil pipe cutter utilizes a scissor mechanism. The scissor mechanism is expanded or collapsed at one end to generate an opposite but amplified force at another end of the mechanism, at which a cutting chain is attached. Thus, operation of a scissor mechanism typically involves an expansion of the assembly at least somewhere around the region of pipe to be cut. Although satisfactory in many regards, the scissor mechanism can become obstructed or otherwise interfered with when attempting to cut pipe in limited access environments.
Additional examples of pipe cutters include the pipe cutting system described in US Patent Application Publication 2002/0124710 to MacDonald and a cutter commercially available from Wheeler-Rex under the designation 2500 KWIKSNAP. These cutters feature relatively large work surfaces for supporting a pipe and an enclosure for housing a power assist system for tensioning the cutting chain. Although satisfactory for cutting free or uninstalled sections of pipe, these devices are not appropriate for limited access cutting situations such as for installed or buried pipe. Furthermore, these devices are not amenable for transport from one cutting site to another.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable, relatively small pipe cutter that is free of bulky components such as lengthy lever arms and expandable scissor mechanisms.